Freddy Fazbear/Synopsis
The history of Freddy Fazbear from the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game franchise. NOTE: This is in chronological order. In the lore This is Freddy's history in the lore of the games. Note that this includes only the history of the original Freddy Fazbear, so any other version of Freddy will not appear here, excluding Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy/Fredbear and Shadow Freddy. In the year 1983, two people, Henry Emily and William Afton, created a company named Fazbear Entertainment, Incorporated. The first location was Fredbear's Family Diner, featuring two animatronics - Fredbear and SpringBonnie. The restaurant was such a success, that the company made another location - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, featuring five animatronics - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Rabbit, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate and The Puppet. Originally, the pizzeria was also a success, until William killed Charlotte Emily outside the restaurant, making her posses The Puppet. Later, William lured five children, Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Fritz and Cassidy into the SafeRoom, and killed them all, later stuffing them into Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear. The Puppet later gave life to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza animatronics, making Freddy Fazbear be possesed by Gabriel, while Cassidy haunted Fredbear herself. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed beacuse of the incident, and Fredbear's Family Diner was closed shortly after, beacuse of The Bite of '83, and incident in which a teenager stuffed his younger brother into Fredbear's mouth, making him die in the hospital. Freddy Fazbear was rotting in the location for five years, leaving him withered (Altough he was still in the best condition out of the four). Eventualy, Fazbear Entertainment opened a new location in 1987, with new animatronics (Excluding The Puppet). One of them was a replacement of Freddy Fazbear - Toy Freddy. William comes back and kills another five kids, making Toy Freddy (And other Toys) also possesed. The restaurant eventually closes beacuse of The Bite of '87, in which one of the Toy animatronics bites off the frontal lobe of Jeremy Fitzgerald. The Toy animatronics are scrapped. A year later, Fazbear Entertainment opens a new location, which compared to others, actually lasted for more than a year. Freddy has been repaired (Altough some of his parts were used for another animatronic), and was again set as the star of the show. The location lasted five years, until 1993, in which Freddy and his friends attacked a employee, with Fredbear (Now named Golden Freddy) taking the final blow, killing him. The location closed a week later. Some time after the location was closed, William Afton, with the help of Shadow Freddy, a shadowy version of the withered Freddy from 1987, destroyed Freddy Fazbear and the other three animatronics (It's worth to note that it is unknown if Shadow Freddy wants the animatronics to be destroyed - There's a chance he wanted the spirits to be free). Gabriel and the other souls leaved the bodies to kill William. Cassidy, the soul of Golden Freddy, made William jump into the SpringBonnie suit, the same suit in which William killed the children. Due to the fact that it was raining due to the holes in the roof, William experienced a springlock failure, creating Springtrap. Gabriel and the other children however, were still inside the bodies. In 2023, 30 years after Freddy Fazbear was destroyed by Afton, a person nicknamed Phone Dude brought the remains of the original four into Fazbear's Fright - A horror attraction based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Toy Freddy was also brought there by Phone Dude. The next day, Springtrap was also brought there. Six nights later, the attraction is set on fire for unknown reason. As the body is destroyed, Gabriel is finally set free and Freddy Fazbear is destroyed once and for all. In the same year, the final pizzeria is opened and is set on fire, in which The Puppet is destroyed, freeing Charlie. Charlie, Gabriel, and the other children all give Cassidy her Happiest Day. Gabriel is now officially free, as all his friends are put to rest. Some time later, Fazbear Ent. makes a VR game, with Freddy in it. Because it's just a game, Freddy in there is not in any way possessed. Later, they also make The Fazbear Funtime Service, in which people can send animatronics to their house so they will sing for them. Due to a virus, they instead try to kill them. There is a army of Freddy's in the service. But due to the fact that they are clones, they aren't in any way possessed. In the Five Nights at Freddy's games Freddy Fazbear and his various doppelgängers are one of the most common and recurring antagonists of the whole franchise. This list is for Freddy's appearances in the games. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Freddy does not appear as an actual antagonist, only as a plushie. Instead, Nightmare Freddy, his nightmarish and more malevolent version took his role. In the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the friends of The Brother is seen wearing Freddy's mask. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' In the fifth main game, while Freddy Fazbear does not appear, Funtime Freddy appears as a supporting antagonist, as one of the animatronics trying to kill the protagonist He also was briefly mentioned by HandUnit while discussing about the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Freddy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He appears as an old animatronic from the closed down 1983 location owned by Fazbear Entertainment. While he is still the titular antagonist, Freddy is far laxer than the other old animatronics and sneaks into the office much more rarely than his brethren. After the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed due to The Missing Children Incident, Freddy was supposed to be the mascot of the new pizzeria. He was retrofitted with a new suit, but however, he was subsequently replaced with new mascot Toy Freddy, as the animatronics smelled awfully. He was moved to the Parts/Service room, now serving the function of spare parts for his Toy succesor. Another reason for being replaced was that he wasn't considered aesthetically pleasing to a newer generation, with Phone Guy even going as far as to call him 'ugly', alongside the other original animatronics. On Night 3, however, the spirits of the children awaken within the withered animatronics, thanks to The Puppet (with the exception of the original Foxy the Pirate, who is particularly 'twitchy' and becomes active on Night 2). This creates more of a threat for Jeremy and later Fritz Smith, the night guard, as he is already dealing with the malfunctioning toy animatronics, who believe he is a predator or are also possesed, as SAVE THEM hints. Freddy tends to be the last of the withered animatronics to leave, and, upon entering Jeremy's office, can be deflected by putting on a Freddy mask, making his programming unable to attack Jeremy, due to believing it is merely a Freddy suit. If not deflected, he will attack Jeremy and stuff him into a suit. Thankfully, in the game's canon, he does not. Freddy is the playable character in the SAVE THEM mini-game, following the Puppet to try and stop the killer. The mini-game takes place in the new restaurant and shows a further five dead bodies, which implies that the Toy Animatronics may also be inhabited by the spirits of five more of Purple Guy's victims. After each night, Jeremy will have visions in which he is within Freddy. The visions become increasingly disturbing, with Golden Freddy appearing on the fourth night. The visions end when the Puppet suddenly appears in the last vision, stating "It's me." When the game ends, it is revealed that the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been closed down, most likely beacuse of The Bite of '87. The Toy animatronics are scrapped, and the original animatronics are fixed into the animatronics from the original Five Nights at Freddy's. The third Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened in 1988. Altough, as it is proved in the game files of FNaF AR, some parts of Withered Freddy were used for Rockstar Freddy. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Freddy's very first appearance was in the original Five Nights at Freddy's, although in the game canon, it's his second. He serves as the main antagonist of the game, this being his most calculating and erratic incarnation. This appearance is notably cuddlier than some others, with features such as a rounder, softer look to his body, brighter eyes, and concealed endoskeleton teeth, making him more easy on the eyes in the consciousness of the children watching him. In the first game, after five years since this restaurant has been open, Fazbear Entertainment has gone near-bankrupt. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has become rotting and decrepit and relies on a generator with a limited energy span. In the first game, Freddy seemed to have had a music box built into him, for no apparent reason, which played the Toreador March. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only directly encountered when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the Toreador March plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will attack and kill the protagonist. However, if the player moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice Phone Guy left, telling the protagonist to play dead if the animatronics approach. An explanation for Freddy's lack of movement and activity on the first few nights is that he may be studying the player's strategies. However, from Night 3, Freddy will attack. Like Chica, he travels across the kitchen and lead to the East Hall, then sneak into the Office if the player isn't attentive enough to shut down the right door at the right time. When Freddy does move, he can be seen staring at the camera, menacingly, usually travelling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that only records audio. His song will play when he is in the kitchen, revealing his position in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and will stay inactive until the fourth and fifth nights, though he may occasionally move on the third. Also, unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by means of the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player after a random amount of time. To prevent this, the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Freddy may have been the one who killed Phone Guy, as on the fourth night, the phone call of the predecessor's last words can be heard; "Oh, no..." as Toreador plays before the recording cuts off. However, a moan is heard, and Foxy was banging on the left door, so the moan likely came from Chica, making her another candidate for his death. Golden Freddy may also be the cause, as his screech plays briefly. Freddy can also appear in hallucinations, with realistic, bloodshot eyes. It has been speculated that the player is seeing what will become of themselves if one of the animatronics catches them. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' In the actual game, Freddy appears only as a discarded suit with no limbs or ears hanging on a rack outside of the protagonist's office, unable to attack. However, he is one of the animatronics in the protagonist's mind to haunt them, appearing as Phantom Freddy. He can be seen limping across the window, and if the protagonist does not look at their camera upon seeing him, will be briefly attacked by a hallucination of him. Peculiarly, Freddy bears much resemblance to Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, leading some to speculate he is actually Phantom Golden Freddy. Freddy is the playable character in Night 1's mini-game, following Shadow Freddy to the back room, only to be attacked and destroyed by William Afton. On Night 5, he and the other animatronics, as the now-freed ghosts of the children within them, watch as one of them, who is speculated to either be the Puppet or Golden Freddy, confront Afton, causing him to flee into a decaying Spring Bonnie suit. From speculation, rain leaking through the ceiling causes the suit to become wet, and the spring locks malfunction, killing William and severely mutilating them. Freddy and the others then disappear, altough are still haunting the animatronics. Good Ending Scenario In the Happiest Day mini-game, Freddy is rescued by The Puppet, and brought to the Birthday Room, along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and The Puppet arrives with a cake, giving it to Golden Freddy. The children put on masks and celebrate Golden Freddy's birthday. Freddy departs into the afterlife with the others, free at last. No matter what ending the player does, the attraction burns down, destroying Freddy Fazbear once and for all. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) In the sixth game two versions of Freddy: Called Lefty which has The Puppet sealed inside it and Molten Freddy, the remains of Ennard with Funtime Freddy in control. There is also Rockstar Freddy. The grave of the murdered children also shows up in the lore-keeper ending, revealing the name of the soul inside Freddy - Gabriel. As it is revealed in the files of FNaF AR, all Rockstar Animatronics are partly made from Withered animatronics. It is unknown if this makes Rockstar Freddy haunted, but most likely it's not. He is also seen during the beginning minigame and a few cutscene images showing both his original and withered version ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Freddy returns in the Ultimate Custom Night. In this game, Freddy will approach from the left side hallways. The Player needs to keep track of him and close the door when appropriate to ensure Freddy can't get inside and kill the plater. He also moves faster the higher the temperature of the office is. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Freddy returns in 2 different game modes in FNaF VR Help Wanted. His first appearance is in the Five Nights at Freddy's game mode. In this mode, he behaves just like he did in FNaF 1, where he will approach through the right hallway and will jumpscare the player should he make it to their office. To prevent this, the player must close the right door when he is close. Alternatively, if the player keeps checking on him on the camera, he can be stalled and practically won't move unless the camera feed changes for too long. Freddy's second appearance is in his Parts and Service game mode. In this game mode, the player must remove apparel from Freddy's mouth and chest cavity. Once that is finished, the player must remove Freddy's internal music box. In a scripted event, the player drops Freddy's music box and Freddy becomes upset with his eyes glowing, in addition to the Virtual Reality narrator remarking that dropping Freddy's music box was a dire mistake. The player must then replace his music box with a repaired one with haste. Once that is accomplished, the player is finished and the game ends. In the game lore, FNaF VR is a game made by Fazbear Entertainment, so this is not the real Freddy. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Freddy appears in the AR game Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery as one as the animatronics the player can encounter and send after other players. It is worth to note that this is not the real Freddy Fazbear. Related Media and Spin-Offs ''Five Nights at Freddy's World'' In the spin-off game Freddy is the main character of the game. He does not act as an antagonist, though, but rather as an anti-heroic leader. ''Freddy in Space 2'' Freddy appears in Freddy in Space 2 the side-scrolling shoot em up game, as one of the six protagonists and the starter character along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, The Puppet and Golden Freddy. Books ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes'' Before Freddy was Freddy, he was a young boy, who is unnamed in the book. who attended his friend's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, he and four children were visited by William Afton in his signature Spring Bonnie suit, one of the two original animatronics from Fredbear's Family Diner. He lured them into a back room where he killed them and hid their corpses inside animatronics to prevent them from being found. But because of that the children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics forever consumed by anger and rage against everyone for what happened to them. during the novel he was attacking Charlie and her friends. However, he realized he was wrong and instead of killing them, he murdered William Afton along with the other animatronics. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones'' Twisted Freddy appears in the book "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones". He is seemingly based on Nightmare Freddy/Fredbear, being some sort of demonic version of the already demonic-looking Fredbear, though indications suggest he could also be based on Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location's Funtime Freddy. He has a black hat, and unlike the original Nightmare Freddy, he has no bow tie. Just like the other twisted animatronics, he is extremely damaged. He has a second mouth located on his chest. The button on his chest appears to be its nose. Like Nightmare Chica, he appears to have two set of sharp teeth with gums and his fingers end with sharp claws. He appears to have some sort of mutations on his left arm and ear. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet'' Freddy returns in the final novel. ''Fazbear Frights 1: Into the Pit'' Freddy briefly appears in the first story Into the Pit when Oswald travels back in time to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza he is seen on stage performing to a group of children along with Bonnie and Chica. Category:Synopsis